The Mutant Italian
by DragonInTheSnow
Summary: Taken away, changed, broken. Feli thought he'd never see his friends again, let alone daylight. But when the solitary testing lab he's at is destroyed, and he finds his friends, he realizes he can't be normal ever again. He can try, but he'd probably fail. Watch as Feliciano copes with his new life, and finds success and failure. WARNING: Updates will be unevenly spaced. 321go!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys! My account got screwed with and my other story got deleted. I'm making a new one to make up for it.**

 **)()(**

 _"No! no! Don't hurt me, I don't want to die! I have relatives in your-"_

 ** _BANG!_**

"Finally. Get him into the truck, guys. Oh, and give him the knock-out mist, too, just in case. We don't want him waking up."

"Yes sir."

"let's get going. Get in the truck."

"coming."

That was the last anyone saw of Feliciano Vargas that day, and for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm relatively new at this, So try to understand.**

 ** _(=¬=)_**

"wake up, 33509."

he'd gotten used to this morning routing for a while now. Wake up, get dressed, eat, testing, bed, repeat.

Who, exactly, is 33509?

Not human, that's for sure.

His real name was Feliciano Vargas, personification of north italy. He used to be a weak, auburn-haired man who would jump off a bridge for pasta. Now, he looked and acted nothing like he used to. From his looks alone, You could tell he was different. From the wings on his back ( think fandomstuck supernatural wings, but bigger.) to his pale complexion from lack of sunlight. His hair was considerably longer, and it's color, along with his eyes, changed to the darkest black imaginable. The latter two were probably the result of testing.

He didn't have friends either, he was the only experiment in the lab. And being basically tourtured for 16 years takes a toll on ones behavior. But instead of becoming weaker and meeker, it basically did the opposite. He was strong, being able to lift plenty more than America could ever dream of carrying.

 _These are a few of feli's new add-ons, abilities, and personality traits._

 _Wings_

 _Curl=gone_

 _Hair about the length of china's, a few inches less, and kept in a small ponytail_

 _No reflection in eyes_

 _Werewolf-ish fangs_

 _Super strength and speed_

 _Magic_

 _Flight (duh)_

 _Creation ability_

 _Elemental control_

He was led through the halls in complete science. The man leading him opened up an oh-so familiar door. As Feliciano was about to step in, a loud bang shook the lab, and He could hear the screams as he ducked for cover.

)()(

 **Did you guys like it ? Leave a review if you do! 321go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. School held me up and I totally didn't forget. Nope. Not at** ** _all._** **Also, I didn't list his personality in the last chapter. Due to being in the lab, he's kinda rude. He'll curse sometimes, and he's a bit smarter. Also, the list was** ** _some_** **of his powers. I did that just in case I came up with anything else. Can't say I didn't warn ya! 321go!**

)()(

Feli poked his head out from behind his his wings and looked around. The lab, to be honest, looked like shit. It had been basically blown to the ground in some sort of explosion. He could see the dead bodies. Not a single survivor aside from him, and even then, he didn't really count.

 _I'm free._ he thought, as he stood up and raised his huge black wings. With a mighty push, he was airborn.

After finding a small house that looked as if the residents weren't there, he went inside. The calender he found read _July 3rd._

 _Damn. That long?_

with the push of a button, he had turned on the TV. The news channel was talking about a world meeting tomorrow in Venice.

Finding a gps, he turned it on. Apparently he was just outside of Brussels, Belgum.

 _Well, I better get flying._ He thought, And once again, he was airborn.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE: I am currently looking for beta readersn if you are interested, please leave a comment below and any extra details you would like me to know. Thank you. 321go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Ok** ** _Ok,_** **I really ment it when I said updated would be few and far between. I have golf, ballet, and a whole shit load of other stuff, so, yeeeeaaaaahhhh. And thank you dancergeek22 for offering to beta for me. It really helps. Honk. :o) 321go!**

"Oh my GOD, it feels like my damn wings are gonna fall off if I fly any longer." muttered Feli, beginning to decend, while looking for a place to rest. He noticed a small cave in the side of a hill, just close enough to civilization so he wouldn't be spotted. Gliding in, he folded his wings and sat down on a nearby rock to check the GPS he clipped on his jeans.

 ** _'You are here'_** the GPS read, pointing to a small town just outside of Venice.

 _'Oh thank God I'm almost there, and the meeting's tomorrow afternoon, too',_ thought Feli, glancing at the date in the far right corner. Looking at the sky outside, he could tell it was sundown. The stars were showing up, dotting the canvas of sky with specks of shining light. Thinking about the day ahead, Feliciano realised this was the first thing he had looked forward to for a long, long time. As the sandman took him into the land of dreams, his head was abuzz with thoughts of the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I haven't been able to update because:**

 **\- my mom had surgery for Carpal Tunnel**

 **\- It's the end of school so I have a shit ton of exams**

 **\- I was re-reading Homestuck and re-watching Hetalia: Axis Powers**

 **Also, I am planning to post this on Archive of Our Own in the next month or so, and maybe do it as a comic. I am looking for an illustrator. If you are interested, please draw a scene from the story so far, or draw what you thing Feli looks like and send it to me. It** ** _MUST_** **be colored. Thank you! :3**


End file.
